The Departed Timeline
This is a summary of all the events that happen in The Departed, in the order of the dates, or of the periods of time that are referred to us in the movie. Events outside of The Departed are also mentioned. 1937 *Frank Costello is born."Look, you're 70 years old, Frank." Expressed by Billy Costigan to Frank Costello. 1971 *Colin Sullivan is born.https://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Departed,-The.html, the script. 1983 'February' February 3 *Myles Kennefick is born."February 3, 1983 - September 19, 2006" Myles Kennefick funeral card. 1984 'November' November 7 *Billy Costigan is born."Birthdates 11/7/1984" Billy Costigan file. 1985 *Colin Sullivan meets Frank Costello for the first time. Costello soon took Sullivan under his wing. 1988 *Tommy Costigan dies."Deceased, 1988 (cause unknown)" Billy Costigan file relations. 1995 *Jackie Costigan dies killed by a man named Nicastro. His body is found near the Boston Logan Airport."Uncle Jackie was a small-time bookie who tended bar at the Vets in Somerville. He got popped by Nicastro in '95. They found his body out by the airport." Expressed by Staff Sgt. Dignam to Billy Costigan. 1997 *Timothy Delahunt joins in Costello crime family. 2002 *Colin Sullivan graduates from Massachusetts State Police Academy becaming a trooper along with Barrigan and other people. 2005 *Catherine R. Costigan, mother of Billy Costigan, dies of an unknown disease at Boston City Hospital. 2006 'May' *Sullivan after passing the detective exam, joins the Special Investigation Unit and begins to work, he meets Captain Oliver Queenan and Staff Sergeant Sean Dignam and is mugged to Captain George Ellerby's section as a Sergeant. *Billy Costigan meets Captain Queenan and Staff Sergeant Dignam, and is entrusted with the mission of infiltrating Frank Costello'crew. *Billy ends up in prison, so as to infiltrate to Costello's Gang."I got kicked out, like, four months ago." Expressed by Billy Costigan to Aunt Kathy Costigan. 'July' *Myles Kennefick is hired by the MASS Processor Company."A guy working for the company two months" Expressed by Staff Sgt. Dignam. 'August' August 31st *Billy Costigan is released."He got out of the joint three weeks ago." Expressed by Sean Costigan to Mr. French. 'September' September 19 *Myles Kennefick is executed by Costello Gang, after being commissioned to steal the microprocessors from the MASS Processor. Frank Costello takes the microprocessors stolen by Myles to sell to the Chinese. September 21st *Myles Kennefick's body is found in a dumpster in South Boston."But on Thursday, he gets found in a Dumpster." Expressed by Staff Sgt. Dignam *Kennefick's funeral is held."I was at a funeral myself, man. Myles Kennefick." Expressed by Sean Costigan to Billy Costigan. *Billy goes to visit his aunt Kathy and his cousin Sean Costigan, Billy and Sean in the evening go to a Frank Costello bar. Billy meets Mr. French. September 22 *Colin Sullivan meets Madolyn Madden. *Billy beats two men from Providence. *Madolyn goes on her first date with Colin. *Billy meets Frank Costello, and Billy manages to take Costello's trust."You met my friend Mr. French the other night." Expressed by Frank Costello to Billy Costigan. September 23rd *Frank Costello killed the two men from Providence Billy beat, and tells Colin Sullivan to blame Jimmy Pappas. 'October' *Jimmy Pappas dies at Boston City Hospital."Jimmy had a rough month. Jimmy had a heart attack in jail... and then he got himself knifed at Boston City Hospital." Expressed by Colin Sullivan to Captain Ellerby. 'December' *Madolyn begins her relationship with Colin Sullivan.Based on a dialogue between Billy Costigan and Madolyn Madden Billy: "So how long you been with this guy?" Madolyn: "Four months. Almost four months." 2007 'January' *Billy Costigan begins his association with Dr. Madolyn Madden."I can't be someone else every day. It's been a year. I've had enough!" Expressed by Billy Costigan to Captain Queenan and Staff Sgt. Dignam."My only contact in the last six months has been a police shrink." Expressed by Billy Costigan to Colin Sullivan. 'March' March 16th *10:46 AM"Time is 10:46." Expressed by Colin Sullivan., Police take over the Costello Gang selling microprocessors to the Chinese mob. However the Chinese are arrested the microprocessors are detected as false.The date on Colin's cell phone is "Mar 16,06". 'July' July 17 *Madolyn Madden goes to live with Colin Sullivan in his apartment. *Colin asks Frank Costello to get information on his men, in order to find the police infiltrator in the mob. *Billy Costigan discovers that Frank Costello is an FBI-protected informant, to whom he reports his men, Billy warns Captain Queenan of this. July 18 *Mr. French on behalf of Costello asks for any onformation about them (Telephone numbers, dates of birth, names, accounts, etc.), but Billy refuses and goes home. July 19 *Billy Costigan spies Colin Sullivan at a porn theater with Frank Costello, who gives him information about his men. Billy follows Colin, but fails to identify him. Colin realizes he's being followed, so he hides himself by stabbing an employee of the Chinese restaurant, thinking that it was Costigan."Like I said, two days ago my guy damn near found out who Costello's rat is. But he lost him in the streets." Expressed by Captain Queenan to Colin Sullivan. July 21st *Colin Sullivan orders to troopers to stalk Captain Queenan. *Queenan meets Billy Costigan, on the roof of the 344 Wash. *Queenan after blocked by Costello's men, who arrived inside the palace, is thrown down a window of the building. *Sullivan's men shoot at Costello's men. Delahunt is hit by Trooper Schmidt, but Schmidt is hit in the shoulder by Fitz. *Staff Sergeant Dignam resigns for two weeks. *Delahunt dies, after talking to Billy, and telling him he knew he was the infiltrator. Delahunt's body is brought into Fenway marshes. *Colin Sullivan calls Billy Costigan on Queenan's phone, and asks him to return to the police, but Billy refuses and wants to complete the mission. Later, reading Queenan's diary, Colin discovers that Costello is an FBI informant. July 22 *Delahunt's body is found. July 23rd *The police confirm that the body into Fenway marshes is Delahunt's. It's alleged that Delahunt was an undercover office of the Boston Police. *Police are ambushing Frank Costello at his Sheffield warehouse. A shotcut accours between the police and Costello's Gang. *Patrick Fitzgibbons and other men of Costello are shot. *Arnold French commits suicide, after being hit. *Colin Sullivan kills Frank Costello. July 24th *0:18 PMWhen Sullivan goes to make Costigan's payment, the clock shows 0:21. Before this scene is seen, in the two previous minutes Sullivan returns to the department and is hailed for killing Costello. When he returns and Costigan is absent, it's 0:27. , Billy Costigan returns to the SIU headquarters with the cops, and resigns. While Colin makes the payment ot Billy, Billy finds the "Citizens" envelope, which links Colin as a rat in the police, whot worked for Costello. Colin deletes Billy's file, after discovering that Costigan knows the truth. *Billy Costigan delivers an envelope to Madolyn Madden, which contains recording of conversations between Colin Sullivan and Frank Costello. *Madolyn is pregnant. *After hearing the recordings, Madolyn leaves Colin. *3:00 PM, Billy and Colin meet on the roof of the 344 Wash, and Billy arrests Colin. *Trooper Brown enters, called by Billy. Billy restrains Colins in the elevator, and after arriving in the groung floor, Barrigan shoots Billy. Barrigan tells Colin he too is a Costello rat. He kills Brown. Colin shoots Barrigan to elimine any evidence of his involvment. *Colin, after being assisted by the state police, wants to propose Billy Costigan for the medal of merit. *Billy's funeral is held. *Colin returns to his home, headed for his apartment, opens the door and finds Dignam with a gun. Dignam kills Sullivan. References Category:The Departed